


Несоответствие (discrepancy)

by tsKChimera



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Everyday Life, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, повседневность, постканон, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsKChimera/pseuds/tsKChimera
Summary: Гаара, узнав о чувствах сына, уверяет себя, что при нынешнем раскладе тот недостаточно счастлив. Шинки как-то слишком уж равнодушен к развитию отношений и утверждает, что у него всё и без близости нормально.Gaara when learning about his son's feelings, assures himself that in the current situation Shinki is not happy enough.But Shinki is too indifferent to the development of their relationship and claims that everything is normal without intimacy.
Relationships: Gaara/Shinki (Naruto)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно будет третья часть с НЦ. Но это не точно.

1.

Посреди шума поля боя расслышать его шепот обычный человек не смог бы. Да и опытный боец вряд ли был в состоянии разобрать что-то сквозь крики, взрывы и стоны боли. Но всё это для Гаары было не важно.

Он держал на руках своего истекающего кровью сына, шокированный куда больше тем, что его мальчик при смерти, чем сорванным совсем недавно поцелуем в губы.

– Шинки?

Казэкаге не помнил, как умело заткнул зияющую рану в боку молодого шиноби отодранной полой бордового плаща, что теперь стремительно становилась кроваво-красной. Не знал, в какой момент отскочил от летящей в них вражеской техники и как оказался рядом с медиками, холодным, четким голосом раздавая указания.

В ушах звенело, а изображение перед глазами то и дело норовило перевернуться. Но убедившись, что преемник в надёжных руках ирьёнинов, он тут же вернулся на поле боя.

Оставалось совсем немного. Считанные минуты и лавина песка снесла остатки нападавших, до которых не дотянулась массовая атака Шинки, и можно было праздновать победу.

Ха. Разве что в фильмах.

Приказы, приказы, отчеты, мечущиеся в попытке ничего не упустить мысли. Всех ли скрутили? Сколько раненных? Погибших? Каков ущерб, нанесённый деревне? Пострадали ли гражданские лица?

Подбежавшего к нему медика Пятый поначалу не расслышал.

Не мог? Не хотел.

 _Ему было страшно_.

Услышать, что они не смогли, не успели. Что, если бы он мчался к ним чуть быстрее… Если бы решил помочь сыну вместо защиты атаковавших… Что его мальчик, его Шинки…

– Ранение было очень тяжёлым, но сейчас состояние Шинки-сама стабильно.

Плечи Гаары вздрогнули, взгляд сместился.

– Уровень чакры очень низок, но сейчас мы очень осторожно доставляем его в отделение интенсивной терапии.

– Каковы шансы на ухудшение?

Мужчина не узнал свой голос. Он звучал так далеко, так сухо, что от него сердце лишь больнее сжималось.

Ирьёнин замялся.

– Мы сделали всё возможное. Шинки-сама поправится… Но то, как быстро он придет в себя, зависит от его силы воли.

Песчаный молча кивнул и отвернулся. На границе каньона всё сильнее разгорался розовый свет нового утра.

Подчинённый окинул лидера грустным взглядом. Сделал шаг назад. Поклонился и, пробормотав «Я пойду, казэкаге-сама», испарился.

– Зависит от него, да? – бирюзовый взгляд, встречавший рассвет, был пуст.

Ровно минуту Гаара не осознавал, что его крепко сцепленные в кулаки руки дрожат. А затем крик посыльного ястреба выдернул его из наваждения.

– Пора за работу, – в пустоту бросил мужчина.

Спустя три дня Шинки доставили домой.

Он должен был лежать под присмотром врачей как минимум неделю – только раненных было слишком много и в больнице с мастерски скрываемой радостью согласились отдать преемника под личную опеку казэкаге. Его состояние было стабильно – рана затягивалась, чакра восстанавливалась. Только в сознание молодой шиноби так и не приходил.

А Гаара наконец-то разобрался с основным массивом дел и, грамотно перераспределив непострадавшие силы деревни, устало опустился в кресло рядом с постелью сына.

Вид капельниц его раздражал. Пятый не был склонен к напыщенным и слишком фантастическим размышлениям, но сейчас, в данный конкретный момент, ему казалось, что именно они не дают его мальчику проснуться.

Подавив желание выдрать катетер и с размаха ударить стойкой о стену, Гаара подпёр ладонью щёку, смотря на мирно спящего сына.

**«Я люблю тебя».**

Иногда Шинки произносил эту фразу. Тепло. Смотря на Отца привычно-особенно, чуть улыбаясь.

Он мог сказать это при всех, вызвав одобрительный смех и подняв окружающим настроение. Или когда они были наедине, чувствуя, что властителю Суны нужна передышка и поддержка.

Эта фраза не была слишком вычурной, пусть и не обыденной, но, как заклинание, снимала с обманчиво-хрупких плеч казэкаге усталость. Давала чувство правильности, исключительности, завершённости.

Хотя иногда Шинки при этом выглядел печальным.

Особенно когда Песчаный отвечал «Я тоже люблю тебя, Шинки».

– Вот как…

«Я люблю тебя».

Именно этот шёпот Гаара чудом расслышал там, посреди жуткой какофонии битвы, пока его уста горели от поцелуя, а руки заливала горячая кровь дорогого человека.

Он не мог этого не услышать.

Не смог не понять, что эта фраза сейчас, в этот момент, означает вовсе не то, что он привык думать.

Мужчина сменил положение, опираясь руками о собственные колени, склонившись к кровати ближе, всё так же рассматривая лицо спящего.

– Это грязная игра, сын.

Сцены в его голове складывались в целостную картину. То, что Пятый не хотел видеть, не желал замечать – то, что Шинки тщательно скрывал от него. Ото всех.

– Не похоже на тебя, – подняв одну руку, казэкаге ласково провёл пальцами по колючей щеке парня. – Но что тебе оставалось делать?

Горестный выдох утонул в ватной тишине комнаты преемника.

Только сейчас у Гаары появилось время подумать над словами и действиями сына. Спокойно, без спешки… ли?

«Я бы хотел дать ему ответ, как проснётся», – последовавшую за этим мысль, что Шинки может так и не очнуться, мужчина, скривившись, прогнал. – «Но совсем не представляю, что мне сказать».

_– А ты действуй на инстинктах._

Надменно-добрая улыбка брата выдрала Пятого из забытья.

Осторожно пошевелившись, он убедился, что заснул в не самом удобном положении – наполовину свесившись с кровати.

Медленно выпрямился, размял мышцы, потёр поясницу.

– Старость не радость, – лёгкая ухмылка потухла с новым взглядом на Шинки – его совсем уже не мальчик всё так же спал беспробудным сном. – Это не справедливо.

«У меня слишком много к тебе вопросов, Шинки», – склоняясь для поцелуя, мужчина не задумывался, почему он это делает. Лишь подчинялся инстинктам, как некогда в прошлом ему посоветовал брат.

Он не знал, насколько верно всё делает и даже не заметил, как добавил в прикосновение чакру.

Чуда не произошло.

– Да уж, такое пробуждение бывает только в сказках.

Так Гаара успел подумать, прежде чем сын пошевелился.

Затаив дыхание, он смотрел, как дрогнули длинные чёрные ресницы, слегка изогнулись брови и медленно, с усилием раскрылись глаза. Привычно ясные малахиты сейчас были подёрнуты туманом долгого сновиденья.

Шинки моргнул раз, второй, приходя в сознание и ориентируясь в пространстве.

Гаара молчал, почти не веря в то, что столь глупая выходка сработала.

– Отец? – сын произнёс это раньше, чем повернул голову в нужную сторону.

«Ощущение чакры к нему вернулось».

Изначальный порыв в очередной раз склониться, коснуться сына, перебила горькая обида: казэкаге откинулся на спинку кресла, устало смотря в глаза преемнику.

В обычном состоянии Пятый спросил бы, как больной себя чувствует, заботливо поправил бы одеяло, принёс бы воды, поправил бы капельницу…

Однако нынче он был слишком рассержен для привычной заботы.

– Ты решил, что оставить меня одного с пониманием твоих чувств – правильно? – Песчаный надеялся, что произнесет это резче, но голос ему отказал.

– Расслышал.

«Это не то, о чём стоит говорить с тяжело раненным», – Гаара прекрасно понимал это. Но злость закипала в нём всё сильнее, поднимая, тисками вытаскивая на поверхность то, что он, как ему казалось, навсегда запер в себе.

– И как давно?

Шинки снова смотрел в потолок. Между его бровями ненадолго возникла складка.

– С семнадцати, кажется. Я не уверен, когда моя любовь к Вам стала иной, Отец.

– И ты просто смирился?

– Этому Вы учили меня более, чем чему-то другому, Отец.

– Шинки!

– Я не совсем понимаю Ваше возмущение моим поведением, Отец, – он скривился, попытавшись пошевелиться – рана в боку дала о себе знать. Медленно вдохнул-выдохнул. – Хотя, с логической точки зрения, выбор возможной предсмертной фразы был действительно неудачным.

– Так ты хотел…

Теперь нахмуренные брови выражали недовольство. Даже больше – укор.

– Конечно же нет, Отец. Моего желания стать казэкаге и быть с Вами ни что не изменит, – он прикрыл глаза. – Но было так больно и холодно. Я действительно подумал, что умираю.

– Чудом спасся, – злость начала испаряться.

В какой-то момент Песчаный уже решил, что перекрутил себя и неправильно всё понял. Но ответ Шинки подтвердил верность его догадок. С другой стороны, то, как сын реагировал, не совпадало с представлением Гаары о душевных страданиях влюблённого человека.

Песчаный сменил положение, пересев удобнее, сцепив перед собой руки. Бирюзовый взгляд, всё ещё полный сомнений, смягчился.

– И тебя всё устраивает?

– М? – парень повернул в сторону собеседника голову. – О чём Вы, Отец?

– Ты, разве, не хочешь… большего? – казэкаге ощутил, как у него вспыхнули уши. Благо, в царящем полумраке этого не должно быть заметного. – Раз ты меня _так_ любишь?

Вспыхнувший в изумрудных глазах озорной огонёк быстро погас. Шинки снисходительно улыбнулся – старший даже успел удивиться, что он способен на это в подобном состоянии.

– Не думаю, что Вам подходит подобное, Отец. Тем более со мной, – он сделал паузу, аккуратно поменял положение тела. – А со своим организмом я уже научился справляться.

Молчание со стороны лидера Суны заставило повелителя сатецу снова нахмуриться.

– Или для Вас подобное неприемлемо?

– Нет. Я просто…

– Со мной всё в порядке, Отец, – Шинки вытащил руку из-под одеяла и коснулся колена мужчины. – Не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Мне достаточно быть рядом с Вами.

– И только? – Гаара уже и не помнил, когда последний раз в его голосе звучало столько недоверия. Особенно к сыну. – У тебя совсем нет никаких желаний? Связанных со мной.

Парень долго смотрел на возлюбленного молча. Оценивающе.

– Давайте обсудим это позже, Отец. Сейчас Вы слишком обеспокоены моей травмой. – И добавил уже тише: – Полагаю, это моя расплата за сказанную глупость.

– Разве любовь – это глупость? – Пятый почувствовал, что чрезвычайно устал для того, чтобы злиться повторно.

– Нет.

И, всё же, его сын был слишком спокоен. _Слишком._

– Но мне не стоило делать так, чтобы Вы поняли, что моя любовь изменилась.

– Но я понял.

– Мой безумный ход хотя бы увенчался успехом?

В первую секунду казэкаге не осознал, что его мальчик резко сменил тему на результаты битвы. Он почти ответил «я в полном смятении, если ты этого добивался», когда мысленно согласился, что разговор можно и перенести.

– Если исключить ранение, расчет был, как всегда, точным.

– Этого больше не повторится, Отец.

2.

После полного выздоровления Шинки вернулся к своим привычным обязанностям, и Гаара с беспокойством, перемешанным с досадой, осознал, что поведение сына нисколько не изменилось по сравнению с тем, что было до признания. В то время как сам Песчаный непрестанно терзал себя мнением, что с _таким выбором_ сердца его мальчику плохо, сам молодой мужчина не изменил своему предыдущему образу ни на йоту.

– Почему ты говоришь, что всё нормально, Шинки? – спустя неделю от возвращения преемника к работе, старший настоял на продолжении разговора.

Они поужинали и сидели в гостиной, потягивая чай. Опасаться, что их кто-то может подслушать, было бессмысленно: Канкуро уже пять лет как съехал жить отдельно.

– Так разве возможно иначе? – тон собеседника был слегка раздражённым – лишь наедине Шинки позволял себе подобную вольность. И только в случаях, когда считал заботу Отца чрезмерной. – Или Вы согласны на подобные отношения со мной, Отец?

– Я… не знаю. Но и не могу оставить этого так.

– Как? – парень со вздохом опустил свою полупустую кружку на низкий столик. – Я справляюсь. Почему Отец мне не верит? – испытующий взгляд Песчаного заставил его снова вздохнуть. – Если исключить физическую близость любовников, всё Ваше свободное, да и большая часть рабочего времени, принадлежит мне. На что жаловаться? Вероятно, был бы у Вас кто-нибудь… хотя бы один партнёр, это бы заставило меня ревновать. Но у Отца есть только я.

Гаара нашёлся не сразу, долго рассуждая над тем, что сказал сын.  
Он был уверен, что его выводы верны, но и действия, объяснения Шинки не были лишены привычной молодому шиноби логики.

«Отступиться, раз он всё решил для себя?»

– Даже попробовать не хочешь? – в конце концов произнёс казэкаге, решив, что это будет последняя попытка.

Сын, потянувшийся к чаю, замер. Посмотрел на старшего.

– Конечно, хочу. Но разве Отец согласен? – помедлив, кукловод поднялся и пересел значительно ближе к мужчине. – Вы же понимаете, что, если пытаетесь сделать что-то ради меня во вред себе, мне это не придётся по вкусу, Отец.

– Да, – голос Пятого не дрогнул, пусть он и немного лукавил. – Только я не знаю, понравится ли мне то, что ты хочешь сделать, Шинки.

Теперь долго, внимательно в глаза собеседника смотрел младший.

– Даже несмотря на то, что я – мужчина? – Гаара кивнул. – Ваш _сын_?

– Сомневаюсь, что ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то в деревне знал об этом. – Заметив, как его мальчик отвёл взгляд, казэкаге тихо фыркнул. – По крайней мере, говорить – точно не станешь. Как и я. – Подняв руки, Песчаный коснулся лица сына. – Я не против попробовать. Исключительно так можно что-то понять.

Черты Шинки еле заметно смягчились, бесповоротно убедив лидера Суны, что он не ошибся в своих выводах.

– Только я даже целоваться не умею, – опустив взгляд, пробормотал парень.

– Ничего, – Гаара притянул его к себе и прошептал: – Я тоже.


	2. Chapter 2

3.

Гааре пришлось по вкусу целоваться.

Его блаженно дурманил запах Шинки, бесцеремонно захватывающий сознание и погружающий в сладкий, приятный транс. И, порой, оставаясь в одиночестве, вспоминая эту смесь из железа, выжженного песка и печёного хлеба, казэкаге позволял себе улыбаться.

Пятому нравились объятья.

Он довольно щурился каждый раз, когда сын прижимал его к себе – просто так, для поцелуя и, тем более, во время секса. Ощущение тепла, его сила, тело и нежность убеждали Песчаного в одном – он не зря предложил попытаться.

Шинки по части развития интимных отношений не особо сопротивлялся, пусть изначально и утверждал, что всё нормально.

– Твоё тело явно считает иначе, – констатировал Гаара после первого же их настоящего, по незнанию неуклюжего, поцелуя.

– Это всего лишь инстинкты, Отец, – недовольно буркнул сын, попытавшись отстраниться.

Мужчина мягко удержал его за шею, со смешанными чувствами рассматривая вспыхнувшие алым щеки. Тогда он ещё не мог сказать точно, как относится к новой форме любви преемника. Но отступать был не намерен.

– Где ты им обучился?

Попытка пошутить вызвала у младшего раздражённое фырканье.

– Оно само.

На ближайшие пару минут в гостиной в очередной раз единственным громким звуком осталось тиканье настенных часов.

– Мне нравится, когда ты так близко, Шинки, – первым нарушил тишину Гаара. – Не чувствую какого-либо дискомфорта.

– Вы мне слишком доверяете, Отец, – парень склонился ниже, коснувшись носом плеча возлюбленного.

– Разве есть повод этого не делать?

Ответом сына стали крепкие объятья.

Реакция Гаары в целом и в частности вызывала у молодого шиноби удивление.

– Разве сам факт _таких_ моих чувств не вызывает у Вас отторжения, Отец? – спросил он на следующее утро после первого поцелуя.

– Но ты же принял их такими, какие они есть, – Гаара приводил себя в порядок перед началом рабочего дня. – Почему я должен поступить иначе?

– Потому что Вы – мой Отец. А я – Ваш сын. Между родителем и ребёнком не дОлжно быть подобных отношений.

Мужчина застыл, смотря на своё отражение в зеркале.

Ещё тогда, отойдя от шока ранения сына, придя в себя от сражения, узнав, что его мальчик хотя бы в относительной, но безопасности, казэкаге осознал и всю глубину чувств Шинки. Думал, что осознал. Он понимал причину молчания, но, в то же время, именно она его, по существу, и разозлила. Они всегда были близки, доверяли друг другу, ценили время, проведённое вместе. Каждый из них заботился о благополучии другого. Но, что в итоге? Сын умолчал о том, что для него главным счастьем является сам Гаара. Да, это эгоистичное, извращённое желание, которое общественным мнением, бесспорно, будет порицаться… да только что с того, если оно касается лишь их двоих?

«Всё это время я мог сделать его счастливым… если бы только заметил», – Пятый злился и на себя. Окружающие, табу, несоответствие чувств и статусов – всё это меркло перед фактом того, что Шинки… его Шинки не мог дотянуться до того, чего так сильно желал.

– Наверное, – в конце концов произнёс Песчаный. Повернулся к сыну. – Да, ты прав, не должно, – он приблизился, взял лицо парня в свои руки. – Но для меня, как для Отца, важнее всего – твоё счастье, Шинки. И если твоё счастье – я, разве смею я тебе отказать?

– Отец…

– Или я слишком плохой родитель, – мужчина печально осмотрел своего мальчика, – раз рассуждаю в таком ключе?

– Нет, – Шинки для верности обхватил своими ладонями руки казэкаге, склонился ближе. В изумрудном взгляде горел огонь радости. – Вы самый лучший.

Мгновением позже захваченный в крепкие объятья, Гаара тепло улыбнулся.

«Пожалуй, другой на моём месте сказал бы, что сын ошибается. Что он не может любить отца. Что, если он пойдёт дальше, вперёд, оставит _такие_ чувства, то найдёт _того самого_ человека…» – однако так же, как Песчаный знал пределы своих и преемника сил в ниндзюцу, мужчина был уверен и в том, что чувства его мальчика настоящие. – «А я не могу, ведь это Шинки».

Возможно, будь он воспитан иначе, имея другой опыт и опыт личных отношений вообще, Гаара и реагировал бы по-другому. Но ему нравилась близость сына: его тепло, прикосновения, запах – ни что не вызывало дискомфорта. По крайней мере – пока. Кроме разве что зудящего где-то на границе сознания общественного запрета, от которого так легко было отмахнуться, стоило только взглянуть на умиротворённое лицо молодого шиноби.

Сами чувства сына не стали для Гаары причиной для отторжения. Хотя собственное смущение, поначалу, оказалось весомой проблемой.

– Шинки? – с ноткой тревоги в голосе обронил мужчина, когда сын первый раз осмелился распустить руки в сторону паха. – Ты… – он замолчал, выбитый из колеи как прикосновением парня, так и собственным возмущением.

– Не нравится? – Шинки чуть отнял руку, но сам не отодвинулся.

– Не то, чтобы… – диван, на котором они всегда сидели (в последние дни очень близко друг к другу) стал казаться ужасно тесным и маленьким. – Но…

– Ещё не готов зайти дальше поцелуев?

Обида больно кольнула под лопаткой: он ведь сам настоял на том, чтобы мальчик «получил больше».

– Почему же? – он медленно выдохнул, настраиваясь на борьбу со смущением. – Давай попробуем.

Сын несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом улыбнулся, коротко поцеловал в губы и произнёс:

– Позже.

Рука преемника сместилась на талию, и казэкаге с внутренним возмущением осознал, что его плечи слишком напряжены.

«Я переоценил себя?» – пока Шинки устраивал свою голову поудобнее на его плече, Пятый невидяще смотрел в доклад, принесённый с работы. – «Дал ложную надежду?»

Чувствуя, что Отец собой недоволен, сын заговорил снова:

– Если ты не против, я попробую ночью, пока ты спишь.

Ставший слишком надоедливым за последние пару недель ответный вопрос «а тебя это устроит?», мужчина смог проглотить.

– Хорошо, – тихо согласился Гаара. – «Это компромисс, если так считает Шинки».

4.

Поскольку сон у казэкаге всегда был чутким, сын предложил для верности выпить снотворного – мужчина не стал возражать, в конце концов, принимать лекарства для сна ему было не впервой. У Шинки ещё были кое-какие дела, так что к моменту, когда он разобрался с ними, Гаара уже крепко спал в своей постели.

Остановившись на пороге отцовской спальни, смотря, как мерно вздымается грудь любимого, вглядываясь в его умиротворённый профиль, повелитель сатецу ещё долго не решался преступить последнюю черту.

Он не врал, когда сказал, что справился со своим влечением и, вместе с самим фактом присутствия избранника рядом, самоудовлетворения преемнику Пятого было вполне достаточно. Но…

– И Отец прав, считая, что я, всё же, хочу большего.

Шаги, приблизившие парня к ложе Песчаного, более всего напоминали поступь кошки: мягкие, бесшумные, аккуратные. Он медленно опустился на край кровати, не отрывая взгляда от лица спящего. Поднял руку, невесомо провёл тыльной стороной ладони по щеке.

– А получится ли? – с горькой ухмылкой прошептал парень. Особо сильно это его не расстроит – отсутствие реакции стало бы прекрасным объяснением того, почему у Отца так и не было отношений, но… – Не попробую – не узнаю.

Склонившись, Шинки поцеловал мужчину в уголок губ – тот не отреагировал. Затем осторожно убрал одеяло в сторону, постоянно проверяя, не проснулся ли Отец – хотя для таких действий эффекта снотворного должно было быть достаточно.

«Что ж…»

Ему ещё не приходилось касаться кого-то кроме себя и смятение особо сильно ударило по взволнованной душе молодого шиноби, потому что первый раз, в итоге, будет с тем, кто парню так дорог.

«Я знаю себя, да и с ощущениями разобраться проще», – Шинки набрал воздуха в грудь и медленно опустил руку на пах Гаары, пошевелил пальцами, нащупывая член. – «Но понравится ли Ему?» – Взгляд метнулся в сторону лица Пятого: никаких изменений. – «Подействует ли то, что я привык делать с собой?»

Спустя пару минут поглаживаний через ткань, шиноби решился сунуть руку под трусы – замер и глубоко вздохнул, когда пальцы коснулись обнажённой плоти.

«Ой-ой, моя цель не совсем в этом», – сознание на пару мгновений помутилось: собственное возбуждение нанесло ему очередной удар под дых. – «Привык, как же».

Если изначально Шинки сомневался в том, действительно ли стоит усыплять Отца для спокойствия старшего, то сейчас был уверен, что крепкий сон любимого жизненно необходим ему самому.

Да, было странно пытаться возбудить человека, находящегося без сознания.

«Только смог бы я продолжать под Его взглядом?»

Избавив Пятого от штанов и трусов, парень стал чуть смелее – открыл принесённую с собой смазку, нанёс на ладони, плотнее обхватил ствол. Упорство было вознаграждено пусть медленной, но всё же, эрекцией.

Взгляды на спящего Отца Шинки бросал всё реже – приходилось отвлекаться ещё и на себя – но даже так он не мог не заметить, что дыхание мужчины стало глубже и прерывистее.

«Проснётся», – сюрикеном мелькнувшая мысль вынудила его склониться и первый раз несмело провести языком по стволу. Смазка была безвкусной, на водной основе, и тем ярче во рту разорвался солоноватый вкус кожи. – «Зато без песка», – почти ухмыльнулся преемник и лизнул снова, гораздо увереннее. Оттянул плоть, провёл по выглянувшей головке, поцеловал, не решившись сразу засунуть в рот – а вдруг зацепит зубами?

– …и-н-ки… – полушепот-полустон не заставил его дёрнуться или замереть – лишь чуть изменить наклон головы, чтобы видеть голову Отца.

Судя по мимике и частоте дыхания пробуждение было совсем близко – снотворное сдавало позиции.

«Вот и хорошо», – попробовав взять в рот, Шинки почти сразу отпрянул. Закашлялся, подавившись слюной. – « _Для такого_ нужны тренировки», – утерев губы свободной рукой, парень выпрямился. – «Не думаю, что, продолжая так, справлюсь с поставленной задачей». – Изменив положение, кукловод поцеловал Гаару в губы на особенно глубоком вдохе, не переставая чувственно сжимать и поглаживать поднявшийся член.

Глаза Песчаного приоткрылись.

– Шинки? – найдя взглядом сына, он слегка нахмурился. Бирюзовые бездны, подёрнутые дрёмой, особенно ярко напоминали океан перед штормом. – Почему мне так жарко?

– И только? – сын провёл носом по щеке мужчины. Остановился, поцеловал уголок рта. – Что чувствуешь помимо жара?

– Тяжело, – глаза распахнулись шире, взор обрёл осмысленность, – внизу живота давит… но приятно.

Он сглотнул, коротко вздохнув.

Одновременно с вернувшимся сознанием казэкаге понял несколько вещей: его тело находится в состоянии возбуждения, ранее не ведомом; движения руки Шинки _там_ ему нравятся – ему не хотелось, чтобы они прекращались; щёки горят, как опалённые полуденным солнцем, и…

_– Хочешь меня?_

Шёпот сына у самого уха окончательно сбил Пятого с нормального ритма дыхания.

Несколько секунд Гаара просто ошарашено смотрел на своего мальчика. Дьявольски привлекательного парня с тёмно-каштановыми волосами, блеск которых в косом свете из коридора был преступно магнетическим. Своего приёмного сына, драгоценный зелёный блеск глаз которого было просто не с чем сравнить.

– Я… – пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать.

_Обуявший тело жар всё отчётливее выжигал желание поцеловать Шинки. Потянуться к нему, почувствовать его как можно ближе, окунуться в этот неизвестный, но такой манящий омут с головой._

**– Да.**

То ли желание было слишком очевидным, то ли парень хотел того же, но, выдавив неразборчивое «м», Шинки оставил пах без внимания и прильнул к губам возлюбленного, вдавливая его в кровать весом собственного тела.

– Позволишь мне сделать _это_? – вытянувшись на руках, упёртых по бокам от отцовской подушки, парень подобрал под себя ноги, оседлав казэкаге. – Тебе понравится.

– Что? – вместо ответа сын перенёс вес тела на одну руку, проведя второй по груди любимого в пижамной рубашке. Многозначительно двинул бёдрами и посмотрел на мужчину, закусив губу. – _Да._ – Признаться, Пятый не до конца понимал, на что соглашается. Но _его мальчику хотелось_ этого. Потому… – Да.

– Предоставь всё мне.

Если пару часов назад Гаара был до неприличия смущён робким воплощением желания парня быть ближе настолько, насколько это возможно, то сейчас всё те же, но куда более откровенные, действия его ошеломили.

Только никогда прежде оцепенение не оказывалось столь волнующим и желанным: какая-то часть сознания, всё ещё борющаяся за сохранение прежних отношений, из последних сил надрывалась, просила прекратить. Но гораздо большая часть, ныне имеющая реальную власть над телом, вожделенно млела от вида того, как Шинки стягивает с себя рубашку. Вынуждала жадно сглотнуть при виде того, как мокрые пряди тёмных волос сына, потревоженные тканью, падают на высокий лоб… и опускать взгляд ниже, рассматривая, изучая этот восхитительный торс, который Пятый, казалось бы, видел далеко не первый раз.

Мысли о неправильности, непристойности, недопустимости происходящего стягивались в тугой узел и становились всё меньше, незаметнее с каждым новым ударом сердца.

_«Мой»._

Это снотворное так повлияло на организм, или же, всё же, то, что успел сделать Шинки? Нет ни зажатости, ни борьбы, ни малейшего стеснения от того, что они, теперь оба, полностью обнажены и находятся так близко – в одной постели.

_«Хочешь меня?»_

Говоря откровенно – Гаара всё ещё не понимал, не мог знать ни то, что значит это фраза, ни то, к чему приведёт положительный ответ. Но он доверял сыну и теперь, спустя столько лет, настала пора для младшего кое-чему обучить Отца.

_«Мой мальчик»._

Шинки, опускающийся на его эрегированный член был другим – незнакомым Песчаному парнем, который тяжело дышал и, постанывая, начал двигаться, чтобы принять в себя плоть любимого глубже. Но от этого Гааре не меньше хотелось его защищать, оберегать, знать, что _он счастлив_.

– Шинки?

– Мне хорошо. Я уже делал подобное, – он как-то криво ухмыльнулся, чуть откинувшись назад, сменив опору. – Но настоящий, как я и думал, значительно лучше… особенно пальцев. _Особенно – твой_.

Их взгляды встретились. Полный наваждения, сбитый с толку и очарованный творящимся в спальне бирюзовый, и томный, алчный, уверенный в чём-то своём изумрудный.

– Тебе нравится?

Хоть на что-то он мог ответить честно и с пониманием… точнее – ощущением дела.

– Да.

– Сейчас буде ещё лучше.

Шинки двигался, вздрагивая и постанывая, кусая губы, до боли сжимая пальцами простынь. Менял скорость, угол, постоянно что-то бормотал. А Гаара смотрел на него, даже не пытаясь понять, насколько всё происходящее не соответствует привычным их отношениям; сдавшись, впервые в жизни подчинившись волне наслаждения, всё больше порабощавшей тело казэкаге.

В конце концов, склонившись для поцелуя, парень так глубоко на него сел, что мужчине осталось лишь, вздрогнув, жалобно прошептать _«ещё»_ – приёмный сын не заставил себя ждать.

5.

– Я, кажется, должен чувствовать себя грешником, осквернившим собственное божество, – голос Шинки больше не звучал хрипло, как полчаса назад, в спальне. Но и обычным Песчаный назвать его не мог.  
«Быть может, слух ко мне ещё не вернулся полностью», – подумал он, опускаясь чуть глубже в горячую воду.

– Почему?

В отличие от опочивальни, в ванной было светло. Пар, поднявшийся в воздух пока они мылись, уже осел, и звук капающей воды в тишине крохотной комнаты два на два метра создавал излишне интимную атмосферу. Которой Пятый как-то резко перестал стесняться.

– Не думал, что действительно смогу прикоснуться к тебе... к Вам _так_ , Отец.

– Я сам разрешил, – ощущая движение руки преемника по обнажённой голени, Гаара лишь спокойно закрыл глаза. – Ты жалеешь?

– Я бы согласился тотчас без сожалений умереть, но не хочу расстраивать Вас своей кончиной, Отец.

– Да… ты почти добился этого в прошлый раз, – мужчина расслабился окончательно, блаженно откинувшись на грудь сына – размер ванной, которую они заняли вдвоём, не позволял уйти под воду глубже, чем по плечи. – Не делай так больше, Шинки.

– Не буду, – голос молодого шиноби был тихим, у самого уха. Его мерное дыхание и соскользнувшая с ноги ладонь служили верным подтверждением, что парень вот-вот уснёт.

– А остальное можешь продолжать, – тон самого казэкаге уже больше походил на шёпот. Но Гаара прекрасно знал, что сын расслышит. – И зови меня по имени, когда мы наедине. Или, хотя бы, в постели.


End file.
